Out of nowhere
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Damon había decidido pasar aquel día revolcándose en su miseria. Después de todo lo que había hecho, Elena eligió a Stefan, otra vez. Sin embargo el menor de los Gilbert está dispuesto a sacarlo de su angustia. Es imposible que Jeremy Gilbert pueda hacerlo feliz, al menos eso pensaba Damon.¡Slash!


**Warning:** Esta historia es Slash, si esto de alguna manera te ofende o disgusta, te suplico que salgas de aquí. Ya que este fanfic tiene como pareja principal a Damon & Jeremy ¡Deremy!No contiene escenas de sexo grafico, pero si se insinúa (¿?)

No digas que no te lo advertí.

Este one shot no se ubica en un punto específico de la serie, y no sigue la historia de la misma. Lee tranquil aunque solo hayas visto el primer capítulo de la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The vampire Diares son de LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo esto.

**Out of nowhere**

Damon Salvatore no tenía nada que hacer, no había ningún humano o ser sobrenatural al que atormentar. Definitivamente no deseaba estar cerca de Elena, y torturar su corazón al ver como sus ojos chocolate se derretían al ver a su hermano. Definitivamente hoy no podría soportarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a verlos asuntos, incluso había aceptado que era lo mejor que así fuera, aunque al hacerlo solo se engañaba. Pero había ocasiones, como hoy, en las que simplemente no podía levantarse de la cama. Podía escuchar como Elena y Stefan hablaban animadamente abajo, y sentía como su corazón se rompía si aquello era posible.

"Oh mierda, cállate Edward Cullen." Se insulto mentalmente el vampiro. Antes de girar sobre su cama. Odiaba esa faceta frágil de sí mismo. Faceta que odiaba revelar, y por eso planeaba quedarse en su habitación todo el día. Mirando el techo o leyendo algún libro. Suspiro al escuchar como la doppelganger y el vampiro salían de la casa entre risas.

"Mi miseria y yo."Pensó sonriente el vampiro, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Y Damon?—Pregunto Bonnie, antes de tomar no de los caramelos que Matt le ofrecía. Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan y Jeremy estaban allí. En la sala de la casa Gilbert, algunos tirados en el piso otros sentados en el enorme sillón, viendo los trailers previos a la película que el chico rubio había alquilado luego de su turno en The Mystic grill.

—No quiso venir—Dijo Stefan, antes de besar la mejilla de su novia.

—Mejor para nosotros—Comento Tyler, sonriendo de lado. Obteniendo miradas reprobatorias de Matt—¿Qué? ¿Lo querías aquí?

—Lo veo todos los días emborrachándose, está mal; sí, tiene una actitud de mierda, pero creo que tiene suficiente problemas como para que tu digas eso.

—Matt donovan, señoras y señores—Dijo Tyler, ahora en tono de broma. Pero el rubio solo rodo los ojos y miro la pantalla de nuevo.

—Aun no entiendo porque lo invitaste, Elena—Caroline dijo, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Matt, quien se puso nervioso antes clavar su vista en la pantalla.

—Stefan tuvo la idea, realmente no soy la fan numero uno de Damon ahora.

—Él no está bien , solo quería…—Dijo el vampiro, antes de pasar su mano por su cabello perfectamente acomodado con gel.

—La película ya empezó—Dijo Bonnie que estaba en el piso, los demás la miraron con una sonrisa excepto Stefan que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tyler se levanto del suelo, y apago la luz. Jeremy Gilbert miro la pantalla, y realmente no podía asociar lo que veía y entender la historia de la película. Por algún motivo no podía sacar su mente de Damon, vino de la nada, como un asunto pendiente. Damon Salvatore era un maldito, es más no se merecía su pena, pero aun así pensaba en lo que los demás habían dicho. Era obvio que el vampiro no había querido venir, siendo consciente de que no sería bienvenido, y probablemente porque detrás de Jeremy ,Elena y Stefan no paraban de besarse.

Jeremy Gilbert sentía lastima de Damon Salvatore. El adolescente estaba seguro de que el vampiro lo golpearía si supiera cómo se sentía, pero era inevitable. No paraba de pensar en cómo cada cosa buena y mala que él había hecho era por Elena. Y ella, a pesar de todo, se mantuvo en los brazos de Stefan. No había ganado nada, ningún amigo o aliado. El castaño así podía imaginarlo solo sentado en uno de los sillones de la mansión, mirando el sol traspasar la enorme ventana, con un vaso lleno de alcohol. Su dedo pulgar izquierdo ,jugando con el anillo que le permitía caminar por el sol.

En una forma rara y casi morbosa, sentía empatía. Había perdido a sus padres, su mundo entero había colapsado más de las veces que podía contar, y aun así sentía incompleto. Todas las personas que alguna vez amo estaban muertas. Aun estaba solo, y a pesar de que no había vuelto a las drogas estaba triste. Felicidad no era una palabra que formara su vida. Ni siquiera tenía amigos, no que quisiera ser amigo de los idiotas que tenía como compañeros, pero quería amigos suyos, no los de Elena. Si estaba senado allí, era porque Elena lo había mirado mal y porque Matt había insistido casi cuatro veces.

Jeremy se levanto del suelo, obteniendo mirada curiosas de sus amigos. Sonrió, disculpándose con sus ojos y subió a su cuarto. La habitación estaba limpia, desde que había abandonado las drogas se aseguro de que cualquier rastro de su pasado quedara lejos. El único desorden que tenia era el de sus cuadernos dibujo que estaban revueltos y sucios por las acuarelas que había empezado a usar. Tomo el último que había utilizado, y un par de lápices para meterlos en su mochila. Luego salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras como un rato para meterse en las calles de Mystic Falls.

—¿Acaso tiene novia o amigos nuevos?—Pregunto Matt, mirando a Elena que estaba sentada a su lado.

—No, no que yo sepa—Respondió la chica, y Stefan noto como los ojos de su novia se habían llenado de preocupación.

—Estoy seguro de que estará bien, no escuche nada sospechoso—Murmuro el vampiro en la oreja de la castaña, y sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba.

—No entiendo, ¿Él es el asesino?—Pregunto Tyler, sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla.

Damon nunca cerraba la puerta con llave, Stefan siempre era el paranoico. A pesar que ahora no tenían enemigos. Sin embargo, cuando en medio de su sueño escucho la puerta abrirse, y los pasos torpes de alguien, todos sus instintitos de autoprotección se despertaron.

En dos segundos estuvo frente a un asustado Jeremy Gilbert, que soltó su bolso de la impresión. Si no hubiera reconocido al muchacho a mitad de camino, probablemente lo hubiera matado sin dudar. Pero se había prometido no hacer nada ese día.

—Elena y Stefan no están aquí, creo que están haciendo una sesión de cine en tu casa—Comento el vampiro, antes de girarse y caminar por la sala de la mansión. Sin mirar al muchacho.

—No estaba buscándolos a ellos—Dijo el muchacho, que se sentía sumamente incomodo y algo estúpido. Realmente dudaba de su inteligencia, ¿Qué mierda había pasado por su cabeza para ir a hablar con Damon? Entre todas las personas, Damon era al menos amigable que conocía. Y Jeremy realmente no era capaz de hablar con personas con facilidad. En conclusión no eran una buena combinación. Y la situación era más que incomoda.

El adolescente no sabía que decir, y el vampiro se había quedado parado allí esperando a que él dijera algo.

—¿No tienes a nadie con quien hablar? ¿Ningún compañero con quien drogarte?—Pregunto Damon, y Jeremy supo por su tono sarcástico que quería lastimarlo para alejarlo.

—No, y ya no me drogo.

—Wow, algo que no sabía y no me interesaba. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

—Estaba en casa, viendo la película con los demás y decidí venir.

Damon frunció el ceño al notar la mirada del niño, ¿Acaso Jeremy sentía pena de él? Realmente no necesitaba todo esto, se sentía casi desnudo ante los ojos el muchacho. De la nada aparecía y lo miraba con ojos de cachorro perdido, y luego lo miraba con tristeza. Como si entendiera como sentía, lo cual no era remotamente posible. Si Jer había perdido más novias de lo que era moralmente aceptable, pero no podía entenderlo. Porque Jeremy no era Damon, no estaba en su lugar.

—Solo vete, Jeremy. No necesito tu lastima.

—No siento lastima de ti.

—Realmente no quiero hablar con nadie, así que solo vete—Dijo el vampiro, apuntando con su mano a la puerta.

—Damon, aunque sintiera lastima por ti ¿Realmente quieres estar solo un sábado a la tarde mientras Elena y Stefan andan enamorados?

—¿Quieres ver una película? ¿Tomar una malteada en the Mystic Grill?

—Claro, a donde quieras—Dijo Jeremy, ignorando el tono molesto del vampiro.

—Está bien.

Damon realmente no supo en qué momento, o que palabra dijo Jeremy para convencerlo. Porque él subió las escaleras y se cambio la ropa. Tirando su piyama al suelo y se puso unos jeans y una remera blanca, para luego abrigarse con su campera de cuerpo favorita. Acomodo sus cabellos desordenados, saco su convertible del garaje, y espero a que Jeremy se subiera. Incluso tomo el bolso del muchacho para que se sentara sin tener que maniobrar con el mismo.

Manejo de forma automática a the Mystic grill, y ambos se bajaron al mismo tiempo del convertible para entrar al lugar. Damon eligió la mesa más alejada de la multitud de adolescentes que estaban pasando aquella tarde de sabado. El vampiro se mantuvo en silencio, observo al muchacho pedir un helado y sacar su cuaderno de dibujo para empezar a mover sus lápices sobre el papel. Se quedo allí mirándolo por un par de minutos, eternos para él y cortos para el humano. Había descifrado a Jeremy Gilbert tiempo atrás, era la clase de chico que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, que había aceptado la muerte a su alrededor, y le hablaba a pesar de que había intentado matarlo. Un muchacho bueno, ya que no había podido marcar un defecto en el. Pero si era un muchacho bueno,¿ Por qué tenía que estar con él? Es decir, ¿No tenía amigos? ¿Alguna chica bonita con quien coquetear?

—¿Qué estás haciendo Jer?—Pregunto Damon, haciendo que el chico levantara la vista de su cuaderno.

—Dibujo.

—No, aquí conmigo. Cuál es el punto de todo esto.

—Sacar a un vampiro triste de su cajón, así mantenga algún tipo de contacto humano.

—Ya bebí sangre hace un par de horas, gracias.

—¿Ósea que mi sangre no te gusta?—Pregunto el castaño, y Damon sabia que no había ninguna intención de seducción en las palabras de Jeremy, pero realmente había pensado en responder a esa pregunta de esa manera. Algo como ¿_quieres que la beba tu sangre?_ pero eso sería estúpido incluso para Damon. Y tampoco tenía planeado involucrase con Jeremy Gilbert.

—Tengo que admitir que tampoco me apetecía estar cerca de ellos—Comento Jeremy, antes de volver a centrarse en su dibujo.

—¿Ellos?

—Stefan, Matt, Tyler ,Elena…

—Siempre pensé que tú eras uno de _ellos._

—Pareciera que hablamos de una sociedad secreta o algo así.

Damon rio ante la ocurrencia del chico, aunque sabía que era cierto. Fue una risa relajada, sin ser forzada, Jeremy también sonrió y lo miro por un segundo. El vampiro nunca había visto realmente al muchacho, tal vez porque estaba ocupado salvando a personas de vampiros. Pero teina que admitir que era un muchacho atractivo. Recordaba haber notado que hace un par de semanas atrás el muchacho se había cortado el cabello, pero otra vez unos mechones amenazaban con caer sobre su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos marrones tenían un aire inocente, pero pícaro al mismo tiempo. Y sus rasgos eran finos pero masculinos. Damon podía decir que crecería para ser un hombre atractivo.

—¿Los odias o algo así?—Pregunto Damon, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad.

—No, es solo que…creo que solo son amables conmigo porque soy el hermano de Elena—se explico el muchacho, antes de comer un poco de su helado.

—Al menos tiene una razón entendible, aunque no creo que sea cierto.

—Yo tampoco, pero hay veces que parece cierto. Es confuso—Dijo el adolescente, antes de pasar su mano por su frente. Parecía incomodo consigo mismo.

—¿Estas dibujándome?—Pregunto Damon, corriendo la copa de helado para tomar el cuaderno. Recordaba haber visto tiempo atrás un par de dibujos del chico, pero no se comparaban en nada al dibujo que el chico había hecho. Era un retrato perfecto del rostro de Damon. Sí, Damon era narcisista, así que aquel dibujo definitivamente había inflado su orgullo. Había logrado transferir cada línea de su rostro de forma perfecta al papel, era como si se estuviera mirando al espejo.

—Por tu reacción creo que te dibuje bien—Dio el chico, pareciendo algo incomodo.

—Vas a estudiar dibujo ¿verdad? realmente eres bueno en esto.

Damon dejo el dibujo frente a Jeremy, lo miro esperando una respuesta. El chico se encogió de hombros, y parecía algo perdido en sus pensamientos. El mayor no supo porque lo dijo, pero parecia correcto decirlo:—Espero una invitación cuando hagas tu primera muestra de tus pinturas.

El chico rio, ahora más contento. Y Damon agradeció haber abierto la obra.

—Desearía que mis padres estuvieran aquí, ¿Sabes? Ellos sabrían que decirme, respecto a que carrea debería seguir, todo lo que está pasando en su vida.

—Jer, todo mejorara, solo dale tiempo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca tendrás una vida normal, así que debes aceptarlo.

—Lo sé—Dijo el chico sonriendo, antes de volver a pasar los lápices por la hoja.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en los ochenta.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, acababa de salir del cine, había tenido una cita con una chica para ver una película romántica, creo que era _Sixteen Candles…_

—Odio esa película…

—¿No te gusta Molly ringwald?

—No, es decir, sí. Hablo de la película en sí.

Damon rio ante el nerviosismo del chico, y decidió seguir con su historia. Se sorprendió de cómo fue fácil hablar con el muchacho, incluso cuando se concentraba en dibujar, o comía el helado. Jeremy no parecía aburrido en ningún momento, es mas cuando paraba de hablar él levantaba la mirada y lo miraba con sus enormes ojos marrones esperando que continuara.

El vampiro sabía que estaba metiéndose en un terreno peligroso. Que estaba perdiendo demasiados minutos mirando el rostro del muchacho, y que aunque el humano frente a él parecia inconsciente de esto, estaba metiéndose en problemas, ¿Podría estar interesado en Jeremy Gilbert?

El chico rio de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos y luego los abrió para mirar la mesa.

"Sí, definitivamente quieres follare a Gilbert. Y pensar que estas enamorado de su hermana." Pensó el vampiro, antes de hacerle un gesto al mesero para que se acercara, de repente se le antojaba un poco de bourbon.

Jeremy nunca le había dado demasiadas vueltas a su sexualidad. Se había enamorado de dos mujeres, y no haba funcionado. Se había acostado común par de chicos, y nunca tuvo aquel pensamiento existencialista de: ¿Soy gay? ¿Bisexual? Realmente no le interesaba, sonaría estúpido pero así lograba sentirse cómodo consigo mismo, y eso era suficiente para el muchacho.

Cuando Damon lo invito a su casa una alarma despertó en su cabeza. Realmente no creía que Damon fuera bisexual, no creía que él estuviera interesado en cualquier persona ahora. Otal vez era un intento de sacar stress. Perdido en sus pensamientos, solo reacciono cuando Damon detrás de él cerró la puerta de la mansión.

Jeremy era un chico, no había ningún motivo para que se comportarte como una colegiala. Impulsado por esta idea se giro, y no se asusto cuando encontró al vampiro a un par de centímetros de su rostro. El muchacho supo que el vampiro estaba esperando alguna señal, de que lo que ambos pensaban que iba a suceder debía continuar. Por lo que cuando Damon se acerco aun más, y Jeremy sin cerrar sus ojos le regalo una sonrisa, supo que debía suceder.

La distancia entre ambos fue eliminada. No fue un beso dulce, y lente. Fue duro, apasionado, los labios de ambos se lastimaron. Cuando el vampiro percibió una gota de sangre en la boca del adolescente, lamio dicha gota y le tomo todo su auto control no soltar sus colmillos. No quería asustar al muchacho. Las lenguas de ambos luchaban por el control, y Damon tenía su mano detrás del cuello de Jeremy impidiéndole alejarse. Solos e separaron cuando el adulto percibió que el humano necesitaba respirar.

—Así que está sucediendo— Murmuro el adolescente, y Damon sonrió antes de unir las bocas de ambos de nuevo.

Salvatore tomo el borde de la remera del muchacho y tiro de ella, Jeremy levanto sus brazos, permitiéndole sacarla con más facilidad. La remera termino quien sabe donde, y Jeremy sintió cierto temor al sentir la mano del vampiro sobre su estomago, subiendo hasta su cuello. Podía percibir los ojos azules del hombre observando cada detalle de su rostro y pecho. Damon saco su propia remera y la lanzo en cualquier dirección, ahora fue el turno de Jeremy de observar a Damon. Con decisión toco el pecho del vampiro, y recorrió cada pedazo de piel que le era posible. A diferencia de él, Damon era pálido, saboreo sus labios y sin poder evitarlo beso el hombro del chico. Subió con besos hasta el cuello y llego a la boca.

Jeremy rio sin poder evitarlo, cuando sintió los brazos del adulto levantándolo, y en dos segundos se encontraba en lo que suponía era la habitación de Damon. Aterrizo en la cama con sabanas de seda blancas, antes de que pudiera tomar una vista de la habitación, los labios del chico estaban sobre él. Casi alabando su cuerpo con besos salvajes, percibía el filo de los colmillos del vampiro, no lo lastimaban pero casi causaban cosquillas. Un suspiro escapo de su boca cuando las manos seguras del otro le arrancaron los pantalones junto a sus bóxers.

El adolescente levanto la mirada para descubrir las venas alrededor de los ojos del vampiro. Notaba cierta desesperación en el hombre, el en cambio se sentía tan tranquilo, seguro. Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Jeremy, desestabilizándolo por completo.

"La razón por la que él te esta besando es Elena, quiere olvidarla." Se dijo, y algo inseguro-aunque no lo mostro- puso sus manos sobre el rostro del vampiro y lo acerco al suyo.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?—Le pregunto, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Miro hipnotizado, como las venas alrededor de los ojos del vampiro se desvanecían, y sus colmillos se encogían, hasta parecer un adulto cualquiera.

—Porque me gustas—Respondió el vampiro, antes de sellar una promesa silenciosa con un roce de labios.

El chico no había dicho que lo quería, o que Elena no estaba entre ambos. Pero Jeremy, sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, aumento la intensidad del beso y paso sus brazos detrás del cuerpo del chico.

Jeremy y Damon no tuvieron sexo, el muchacho pudo notarlo por la forma suave en la que Damon lo tocaba. No como si fuera un pedazo de cristal, pero si con cariño. Era algo mas que un simple acto carnal, la forma en la que Damon no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos, y susurrara su nombre con cada embestida, y lo besaba con necesidad. Al final, cuando ambos cayeron al lado del otro tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, luego del orgasmo que los llevo al límite, Damon rodeo al castaño con sus brazos y beso la frente del chico.

Damon trataba de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba esta sensación cálida en su pecho, como una llama recién encendida. Miro por la ventana para encontrarse con que ya era de noche. Nunca cruzo por su cabeza la idea de que se sentiría tan feliz, luego de haberse prometido revolcarse en su miseria. Jeremy había logrado hacerlo sentir así, algo que hace meses nunca hubiera imaginado.

¿Era posible que él hubiera podido curarlo? Sí, Damon no tenia duda alguna. La idea de alejarse del muchacho lo hizo quebrarse internamente. Jeremy apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, y empezó a suspirar en medio de su sueño. El muchacho se acerco mas a Damon en medio de su sueño, y el vampiro respondió el gesto apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo y dejando un beso en los cabellos del muchacho.

Antes de dormirse, Damon se prometió no alejar a Jeremy de é la nada misma, una pequeña salvación se ofrecía ante él. Y no iba a dejarla escapar,podía imaginarse al día siguiente buscando al aunque quisiera ignorarlo, realmente no importaba. Este solo era el comienzo de su relación con Jeremy.

**Fin.**

**Notas:** Realmente no sé de donde salió esto, especialmente considerando los últimos capítulos de la serie. Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no sé si será bueno o malo. Pero al menos lo intente, creo que hubo occ en ciertas partes, pero no me considero la mejor escritora de Fanfiction, y espero que sepan comprender.

**Si a pesar de todos sus defectos les gusto, por favor dejen un review.**


End file.
